


Dans l'intérêt de la science !

by Nelja



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Consent Issues, Dark Comedy, Gen, M/M, Mad Science, No Sex, Pre-Canon, Science Experiments, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein a encore expérimenté sur Spirit sans son accord. Cette fois-ci, cela concerne sa vie sexuelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'intérêt de la science !

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo.
> 
> Ecrit pour le prompt : Syndrome de Stockholm / Réflexes conditionnés - Au garde à vous

"Réponds-moi dans l'intérêt de la science, qu'est-ce que ça fait quand je fais ça ?"

Ce disant, Stein saisit la main de Spirit, envoie une de ses longueurs d'âme très précisément dosées dont il a le secret...

Et Spirit, sans aucune transition, se retrouve le souffle coupé, le sexe dur à plier le métal, et une envie, une excitation qui l'inonde et le brûle. Il n'a pas l'impression que sa bouche pourrait former des mots - même si elle pourrait très bien se livrer à d'autres pratiques - et la reste de fierté qui l'empêche d'ouvrir son pantalon pour se masturber, maintenant, tout de suite, est en train de fondre devant son ardeur comme neige au soleil.

"Nyyy hmmmm." gémit-il entre ses dents. La main de Stein sur la sienne est brûlante. C'est bien trop humiliant pour être agréable. Il l'imagine arracher ses vêtements... Il ne veut pas ça, non, certainement pas, que Stein abuse de lui avec une maudite technique scientifique, mais son corps n'est pas du même avis.

"Sois plus précis, je t'en prie."

"Arrête ça !" réussit à articuler Spirit.

La sensation s'interrompt immédiatement, le laissant très soulagé et un peu frustré. Stein soupire.

"Je pensais vraiment que la description serait plus précise si on ne laissait pas à l'effet le temps de s'estomper."

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"

"C'est justement ce que je te demande."

"Tu m'as fait bander comme un cheval, et..."

"Voilà, c'est déjà mieux. Même si ça reste subjectif. Bon, comment quantifies-tu exactement la vie sexuelle des chevaux ? Certaines personnes qui n'ont pas assez étudié la biologie ont parfois des idées reçues..."

"Je m'en fous !"

Spirit a rarement de telles explosions, mais là, il se permet de penser que la question brûlante concerne sa vie sexuelle à lui. Il n'en a jamais eu autant envie, jamais, même avec des filles qui étaient super-canon, même après des semaines de frustration.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_ Est-ce que tu as mis quelque chose... dans... est-ce que tu as ouvert... incisé..." Spirit grince des dents. Il y a des parties du corps d'un homme qui sont privées, et on aimerait mieux qu'aucun scalpel ne s'en approche sans raison. Non, en fait, quand il réfléchit à ce à quoi est censé ressembler le monde, c'est vrai pour toutes les parties du corps en bonne santé, il a tendance à l'oublier, mais certaines plus que d'autres.

"Pas du tout, en fait."

"Bon, c'est déjà ça. C'est toujours mieux que si c'était une dissec... mais non, qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !" Spirit se sent horriblement soupçonneux. Si Stein peut, sans avoir le moindre attribut sexy, le faire s'effondrer de désir comme une petite chose molle, que peut-il lui faire exactement ? "Ce n'est pas toi qui me fais penser ça ? Jusqu'où va le contrôle de tes... expériences douteuses ?"

"Ha non. Ce serait intéressant, mais..."

"Alors, c'était quoi ?" Quand il y réfléchit, Spirit n'est plus sûr de se rappeler pourquoi il voulait savoir, mais il préfère ne pas laisser les pensées de Stein glisser dans la direction sur lesquelles il les a malencontreusement placées.

Stein a l'air de trop bonne humeur pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. "He bien, il y a plusieurs choses. Déjà, ma capacité d'accorder ma longueur d'onde à celle des autres implique non seulement beaucoup de souplesse, mais aussi une légère influence. Ensuite, il est possible de créer certaines réactions sur le principe des associations d'idées. Je ne pensais juste pas que ce serait aussi violent. Probablement un terrain favorable."

Spirit pense qu'il va se sentir mal. "Quelles associations d'idées ?"

"Secret médical, je le crains."

"Et pourquoi _cette_ réaction ? Tu n'as pas pensé un instant que ce serait... inconvenant ?"

"Parce que c'est lié au tabou de la sexualité, tu veux dire ? J'y ai un instant pensé, même si quand on te connaît personnellement, on ne sait pas si pour toi c'est tellement tabou. J'ai même hésité, pour toute l'expérimentation, entre ça et une envie incontrôlable de vomir. Tu aurais préféré ? Je n'aurais pas pu te demander avant, cela aurait faussé l'expérience."

Spirit a la vague impression que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça quand même. Mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

"Et si je t'avais sauté dessus pour abuser de toi, hein, tu y as pensé ?"

"Oh, je ne me serais pas plaint."

"Quoi ?"

"Ca aurait été dans l'intérêt de la science, et cela aurait établi une mesure certainement significative."

Spirit se sent soulagé par cette réponse. Encore une fois, il n'est pas sûr que c'est normal.

"Bien, on reprend les expériences ?" Stein tend la main ; Spirit sursaute, dissimule les siennes derrière son dos.

"Ce ne va pas ?"

"Pourquoi ? C'est si déplaisant que ça ?"

"Nnnnnnnn... oui ! Pervers !"

Et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander. Avec une telle puissance de désir, que pourrait donner le passage à l'acte ? Est-ce que le plaisir en serait lui aussi accru, dans la même mesure ? Non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se pose cette question. Cela gacherait tout, le fait qu'il sache que c'est artificiel, contrôlé par une tierce personne, surtout si c'est Stein. Sûrement. Probablement. 

"Je peux essayer d'ajuster les doses de longueur d'âme pour que ce soit plus tolérable. La première fois n'est pas forcément la bonne..."

"Certainement pas !"

Stein semble très déçu. Il regarde avec convoitise la direction où se trouvent les mains de Spirit qu'il ne peut pas voir ; ou peut-être qu'il regarde autre part. Spirit devrait être reconnaissant - envers le destin, pas envers Stein - que sur ce point précis, le scientifique semble trouver que son consentement a un rôle à jouer.

Mais c'est Stein, et c'est de la science. Il ne faut pas espérer trop longtemps. Plutôt partir très vite. Avant que le scientifique le regrette. Avant que l'un des deux le regrette.

"Au fait !" lui crie Stein de loin - assez fort pour que toute la ville puisse entendre, il en est certain - "N'oublie pas que tu peux toujours venir me demander assistance si un jour, avec une de tes conquêtes, tu as une panne d'érection !"


End file.
